


不是爱人

by IreneJade



Category: Love River
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneJade/pseuds/IreneJade
Summary: 疯批女团首次团建
Kudos: 2





	不是爱人

从前是VV和KK  
后来KK和AA  
最后AA和ZZ  
谁都不认识CC。  
——《荒蛋》

宝宝椅离家出走了。

她刚才和木溪做爱做到一半，两个人大吵了一架，最后爱也没做成，宝宝椅倒是负气出走了。木溪听见宝宝椅摔门而去的动静，也没挽留，只是慢悠悠地从床上爬起来，自己一个人，点了一根烟，慢慢地踱到了阳台上。

宝宝椅就这样冲出了家门，并不在乎现在已是深夜，也没有带上地毯底下木溪曾经因为她丢三落四，怕她进不来门而特意备着的钥匙。

她们养了好几年的猫死了，错在木溪。

这只猫还是两个人一起买的。两个人那时候还在热恋，关系远没有现在这样剑拔弩张，猫儿很可爱，白色的一只，软软的，特别合眼缘。抱起来的时候也不闹，只是乖乖地扑在宝宝椅怀里，可爱极了。

那个时候木溪和宝宝椅两个人也还是两个女孩子，谁的浪漫和童心也没有被打磨得一干二净，还为给猫咪起什么名字纠结了一番。

“要叫宝宝。”木溪说。

“溪溪好听。”宝宝椅这样说。

和她们两个一起来选猫的驳火看她们一时决定不了，便站出来打圆场，“那就叫溪宝儿，多好听呀。”

“溪宝儿真的不错。”木溪一锤定音，宝宝椅就在她脸颊上偷个吻，“溪宝儿。我也觉得不错呀。”

可是溪宝儿死了。

一个月之前，宝宝椅要离家一星期，她打点行李出门之前，千叮咛万嘱咐让木溪照顾好溪宝儿。她走的时候是大清早，木溪起来送她的时候还没有睡醒，听见宝宝椅的要求就笑，并且抱住她，身上的温度传到宝宝椅的身上，“你放心。”她说。

宝宝椅拖着行李箱回家的时候，木溪不出意料地没在家。木溪最近好多时候都不在家。宝宝椅起初还会问她，她去了哪里见了谁，后来发现无论她怎么问，木溪也都将她一个个的问题含糊过去，她除了一个带着不清不楚的含义的吻，什么也得不到。宝宝椅索性也不再过问木溪的事情，而木溪也从来不会主动提起来。

她习惯性地叫，溪宝儿溪宝儿，声音挺大。可是很意外，家里很安静，溪宝儿比较好动，从来都是冲在迎接她们回家的第一线，可是这一回，溪宝儿没有来她身边蹭。

怎么了呢。宝宝椅有些慌张，鞋也没有顾得上换，冲进家里，楼上楼下地找猫。她快要急疯了，最后终于在床底下找到了溪宝儿——的尸体。

木溪在她出差之后就出了门，然后一个星期没有回家。冰箱里的食物还是剩了那些，两盒宝宝椅专门给木溪买来的酸奶还是在冰箱侧门的置物盒里面，位置一动也没有动。宝宝椅拿起来一看，它们早在三天之前过期了。厨房里面灶台很干净，一看就没有开过火。任由溪宝儿喝光了它能找到的所有的水，吃掉了所有能吃的食物，然后死去了。

宝宝椅是个聪明人，木溪并不像之前那样爱她了，她是知道的。之前宝宝椅从来不翻动木溪的东西，她不想知道木溪藏了些什么，也并不愿意知道。可是这一天，鬼使神差地，她打开了木溪的抽屉。她找到一张照片，是木溪和另一个女孩的亲吻照片，胶卷上显示着时间，就是最近。

那个女孩她也认识。

是驳火。

她平静地把照片放回原处，抽屉推回原位。她在做这些事情的时候已经作好了决定，把溪宝儿抱回了它之前的小猫窝，自己拖着行李箱又出了门。她打了一个电话给盆儿，让女孩又收留了自己一个星期。

她再一次回到家的时候接近九点，木溪也在。宝宝椅不知道她什么时候回的家，木溪正在做饭，看见她回来也没有多说话，只是另洗了一把小芹菜，做上另一个人的一份饭。

“我累了。”宝宝椅说，“你呢。”

“溪宝儿死了。你不在的时候，我把溪宝儿埋了。”木溪边盛出锅里的菜，边轻描淡写地说，“死在自己的猫窝里，大概是老死的。”

宝宝椅心说，你是不知道我把它从床底下抱出来的时候是什么感觉。可是她终究还是没作声，狠狠地攥拳，长长了的指甲嵌在手心里，松开手又是几轮苦月牙儿。

她们沉默着面对面吃着晚饭，木溪要和她做，她应了，可是终究没忘记她们两个一同养了许久的溪宝儿，两具身子纠缠在一起的时候，她们还是吵了架。

宝宝椅撂下最后一句话，裹上衣服，开车冲进了夜色里。等红灯的时候，她给盆儿打了个电话。

木溪也在打电话，给驳火的。

“在吗？”她一边说话，一边擦掉宝宝椅留在她身上的液体，“今天晚上我去你家。”

惊蛰和仙女的故事没有那么复杂，无非是惊蛰在酒吧和驳火接吻的时候正巧被坐在吧台边和小营喝酒的仙女瞧见了。

仙女和小营在吧台边喝了一晚上的酒，聊天，说笑，碰杯，连过多的肢体接触都没有。

惊蛰和驳火倒是把能在大庭广众之下做的事情都做了个遍。仙女不止一次回过头去看，但后来也就乏了。得过且过的日子，谁都有这样的权力。她转回脸朝着小营笑，说“营仔，今晚你得请我的酒。”

谁也没有质问谁，谁也没有在扭动的人群中揪起谁的头发或是发出无法超过轰隆音乐的尖叫。眼神穿过攒动的人头留出的缝隙在空中交会，又匆匆而平淡地掠过去，两人脸上的笑容未减一分。

平凡的一晚，各自做完手头的事，各自和身边的人道别，凌晨三点带着各自的酒气仰面躺回同一张床上。

床中间像是隔了一条无法跨越的河，而床两侧是从没有碰过水的两只旱鸭。

该说话了。

“今晚……”相比之下更理亏些的惊蛰先开了口，没说两个字就被身边的人翻身的声音打断。

“做吗？”不知道是不是背过身去说话的原因，她的声音很轻，没有温度。

“不了…我有些累。”

身边凹陷下去的床垫重新归为平整，惊蛰听见拖鞋踢踏出房间的声音，储藏柜打开的声音，被子和布沙发接触的“沙沙”声。她其实喝得不算太多，但她的头晕乎乎的，后来什么声音也听不见了。

第二天没有人像往常一样叫她起床。惊蛰起来的时候家里的一切还是和昨晚一样，即便她没办法把昨晚家里是什么样子记得太真切。

厨房没有豆浆机工作的声音，卫生间没有拧干毛巾的声音。屋子里静悄悄的。

惊蛰想找件衣服穿，打开衣柜却发现衣柜空了大半，几件自己的衬衫零落在孤单单几只衣架上。穿好了衣服她觉得肚子有些空，打开很久没有开过的冰箱，里面空荡荡什么都没有，除了仙女前些天买来还剩下的几只鸡蛋和半盒牛奶。

洗手台上并排摆着的两只牙杯只插了一支牙刷，毛巾架上挂着的毛巾只占了架子的左侧。

沙发上没有被子，也没有被人睡过的痕迹。储藏柜里那床杯子被叠得好好的，两只同样色系的行李箱只剩下一只。

惊蛰想要煎个荷包蛋顺便把那半盒牛奶热了喝，但她找不到煤气的总阀门在哪里，也不会用微波炉。

鞋柜里留下来的鞋子像是棋盘格上散落的棋子，穿插在她那几双鞋子中间的鞋子被抽走了，空挡看得惊蛰心里有些烦。

她觉得这样不是办法，她有点想仙女了。她想她身上宝格丽女香的味道，她想她在厨房做早餐的身影。

于是惊蛰发了疯地冲回卧室，抓起床头柜上充电显示100%的手机哆哆嗦嗦拨通了电话。

“驳火，我室友搬走了，来我家住吗？”

卧室门口留下一只被惊蛰跑落的拖鞋。

宝宝椅用盆儿给她的钥匙开了她家门，来到盆儿房门口的时候，听见女孩子正在打电话。清丽的声音模模糊糊地从门缝里传出来，隐隐约约可以听到“她的把柄……”“通过她来……”之类的字眼。

她曲起指节敲门，里面的声响顿时停了。“是椅吗？”盆儿问，对她的突然造访并不觉得意外。

开了门宝宝椅就抱住盆儿，攥紧她真丝睡衣肩颈上的布料，头埋进女孩子的颈窝里。不一会儿盆儿就感受到了颈窝处的湿意，她抬手轻抚宝宝椅的脊背，在她侧颈落下一个温柔的吻。

于是两人呼吸急促，衣衫散落一地的时候，谁也没有听见未挂断的电话里，不耐烦的男声:“说话啊？宝宝椅的把柄多少钱？——喂!？人呢？!”

“怎么光着一只脚来了？”驳火开门看见惊蛰的时候有点惊讶，但她却没有马上让她进门，只是对惊蛰说等一下。透过门缝惊蛰看见她跑进自己卧室，隐隐约约翻箱倒柜的声音出现。女孩子站在门外，身体打着寒噤，她光着一只脚跑出来的路上踩到一颗石子，疼的掉下了大把眼泪。

开门之后驳火见她一瘸一拐，赶紧让她坐下，搬了医药箱边给她擦药边问:“刚跟你说让我过去跟你住，怎么你现在又跑来了？”  
“我没办法一个人待着。”惊蛰说，漂亮的眼里兜了一汪泪，通红的眼眶让人心顿时软了下来。  
“没事，我陪你。我在这啊。”驳火抱住她，下巴放在她头顶。  
空气温柔地沉淀下来，电视机默默地播放一部老电影，惊蛰闭上了眼睛。

仙女在她面前，对着她哭，她不停的重复为什么。惊蛰想要伸手去抓，却只能触碰到一片虚无。于是惊蛰一身冷汗地坐起来，深夜微凉的空气钻进毛孔，没有了被子包裹的肌肤起了细小的鸡皮疙瘩。  
她翻身下床，感觉喉咙干的快要裂开，赤着脚想把散落在床底的拖鞋勾出来好去厨房喝水，却勾出一个小塑料袋。  
借着月光，上面“海洛因”的字样让她不可抑制地发起抖来。

驳火在沉睡。女孩子轻柔的呼吸在夜里漂浮，惊蛰一身冷汗，看着床头柜上驳火的手机提示灯一闪一闪的光。  
惊蛰摁亮了她的屏幕，锁屏上有两条未读信息。  
第一条是未知号码:“十包，多少钱？”  
第二条的备注是木溪:“今晚我还是不去你家了，朋友刚失恋，约我一起喝酒。”

屏幕暗下去，惊蛰在沉寂中发起抖。第一条信息落实了她贩毒的行径，第二条……第二条信息的主人公她有点印象。  
木溪，她听仙女提起过。  
女孩子悄悄开了驳火的锁，把木溪的号码存下来。

惊蛰一夜未眠。

木溪从不怎么安稳的梦里醒过来，身边没人，床铺温度是冷的。她并不意外。驳火与她本就不清不楚，谁也没想付出几分真心，谁也没奢望着从对方身上拿点儿眼泪和情爱回来。

这一夜她睡得不好。最近不知道怎么了，总会梦到那个反反复复困扰她多年的女人，自从大学时代就像梦魇一样缠着她不放，却怎么也抓不住。

电话响了，她瞟了一眼，没有备注。

该来的终归躲不掉。

“你应该没有忘记，今天的峰会是我们两家公司都要在场的吧。”听筒那边的声音很平静，听起来还带点笑意，木溪只觉得厌烦，随口应了一声，眼光落在自己赤裸的双腿上，那里的皮肤细嫩又白皙，在阳光下映出健康的色泽。

“你应该不是专门来提醒我的吧，长安。”

对面干脆笑出声，好像听到了什么不可思议的事情，木溪一言不发，牙齿已经咬住了下唇，心里暗骂这个疯女人。

“我真的只是好心。”长安不知道人在哪里，听筒里传来孩童嬉笑的声音，是个小男孩，咋咋唬唬的，吵得她头疼，“毕竟我邀请你来参加婚礼的时候，你也没来，不是吗？”

木溪和长安认识很久了。

大学同班，又是同寝室，木溪当时还是个有点内向的，不太爱说话的女孩子，人聪明又漂亮，只是有点冷，面对无数热烈的追求者，态度总是淡淡的。长安住在她对床，是和她截然不同的性格，爱玩爱笑，即使在冬天也要穿着裙子，披着浅金色的大波浪，冻得哆哆嗦嗦的，身上的香水一天一样，总是甜腻的香。木溪总是愿意跟她说话，两个姑娘亲亲热热挨在一起，长安手大些，两只手握住她的，给她取暖。

说不清楚两个人为什么会在一起，好像这样相同又不同的人理所当然就会陷入没有理智的爱情。木溪对于这样的关系觉得恐惧，却控制不住陷进去，一边骗自己不作数，一边又麻痹着觉得，这样的日子只要有一天，就算是不亏。

在峰会现场木溪看到了她，她还是老样子，穿着一条白裙子，作为与会代表，也作为峰会主持人的夫人，大波浪染成了更稳重的棕红，手指上戴着戒指。

木溪披着一件有点松垮的西装外套，看着她在会场里依旧尽职尽责地扮演着一朵交际花，裙摆翩跹转出来的都是野心和委蛇。

你能指望这样的灵魂里有几分真心。

木溪站在原地，她突然想起了溪宝。

在溪宝眼里，她又挤得出几分真心？

酷盖出现的时候，宝宝椅正从盆儿的家里离开，楼道里站了一个女孩，点着烟看着她。

女孩冲她挑了挑眉：“你就是宝宝椅？”

宝宝椅紧了紧身上的衣服：“你是？”

“我叫酷盖。”女孩冲她展开一个毫无防备的笑容，“盆的朋友。”

宝宝椅去吻酷盖之前，女孩儿轻轻地抵住了她的唇。

“我好喜欢你。”宝宝椅看着她说。

女孩却嗤笑一声：“想来你对谁都这样吧？”

宝宝椅只是垂了垂眼睛，继续去索求女孩的唇，女孩也没再多说什么，柔软地敞开自己，任凭宝宝椅将她的手探进自己的衣服。  
她们缠绵在一起，像两个流浪的旅人找到了一方归宿，却不管第二天是否要起身继续流浪。

宝宝椅开始掉眼泪，眼泪砸到了酷盖的身上，女孩朦朦胧胧地睁开眼睛，脸上还浮着不正常的潮红。

她听到宝宝椅的声音，像是醉酒了一般，她不停地喊着：“溪宝儿，溪宝儿。”

酷盖没有说什么，她偏过头，避开了宝宝椅要落下来的亲吻，扯扯嘴角，满是不屑。

事后，宝宝椅在她身边点燃了一支烟。

酷盖撑着头看她，笑着说：“你不像是会抽烟的人。”

“是吗。”宝宝椅不明不白地笑了笑，低着头，像是自嘲，“那我远不是你想的那般。”

酷盖沉默着看了她很久，突然问：“溪宝儿是谁？”

宝宝椅的眼神没有一丝起伏，她慢慢地吸了一口烟，再轻轻地吐出来，笑着说：“是我家的猫。”

酷盖有些嗤之以鼻：“你做爱的时候还会喊你家猫的名字？”

“她死了。”宝宝椅却说，“不久之前，我很想她。”

酷盖没再说话，慢慢地支起身子，也摸出了一支烟。

“借个火。”她说。

宝宝椅看她一眼：“你这么小就会抽烟？”

“我这么小还会打炮呢。”酷盖毫不在意，“快点。”

宝宝椅最终还是为她点上了烟。

烟雾在这个不大不小的房间里弥漫开。

酷盖听到宝宝椅问：“我能叫你盖宝吗？”

她垂着眼睛：“随你。”

酷盖不是什么有意思的人。

至少她这样觉得自己。

她喜欢没日没夜地泡在酒吧里，享受那种虚度光阴的感觉，也喜欢找人约上一发，要多疯狂便有多疯狂。

可是宝宝椅是个意外，她是第一个在酷盖身边掉眼泪的人。

酷盖想起了仙女。

那个女孩，原来只会对着她笑，脸上挂着一个浅浅的梨涡，穿着白色连衣裙，像一朵绽放的春花。

可是酷盖最后还是让她哭了。

女孩撞见她和别人亲吻的时候，木木地站在原地，酷盖只来得及看见她掉下来的眼泪，甚至来不及去抓她的手。

从此再无人喊她盖宝了。

惊蛰有些害怕，她借口说约了别人，就从驳火家离开，撞见一个女孩上了楼，她不知道怎么的，心里有些打鼓。

她躲在楼梯口，看见女孩敲开了驳火家的门。

驳火抱住她，亲昵地喊她“溪溪”。

惊蛰心里有一股说不清道不明的感觉，她看着她们接吻，相拥着进入她前一个晚上的睡过的家，却没有不甘。

说到底，驳火也不过是她千万个归宿中的一家，无足轻重。

可这个“溪溪”又是什么人呢？

惊蛰看得见她们俩亲密，却看不见她们俩的爱情。

最后，惊蛰走下楼梯，她打开手机，拨通了江时的电话。

“喂，江时吗？我是惊蛰。我...想你了。”

仙女哪里也没去，一个人在天边的微光出来前在路灯昏黄下游荡。

不是第一次了，从前她只会傻乎乎地掉一两滴毫无意义的眼泪，博不回同情，招来的只有厌极了的倦怠眼神。于是她也学着不去在乎，哪怕投入再多感情，都可以像纸一样毫不犹豫地撕碎冲入下水道。

但是她无家可归了。从前没有，以后也不会有。

所以当幼时熟悉的邻家妹妹笑眼盈盈地拉住她，对她说，来我家住吧时，她几乎没有迟疑就点了头。

好像真的能下定决心摆脱所有过去。

盆儿家里很干净，一股淡淡的女士香水味道，甜腻地卷上她的身子，天生就有让人放下戒备的魔力。

她根本不受控，一句“做吗”脱口而出，盆儿年轻漂亮的眼睛疑惑地瞪大，转瞬又笑成弯弯的天真模样，凑上前吻了上来。

做的时候再没接过吻，好像之前一点蕴含的真心都融化在香水里消散无迹。

盆儿睡着了，仙女翻来覆去，好像想了很多东西，又好像什么都没想。

很老套，盆儿的手机亮了，是微信消息，她瞟了一眼，对方她认识。

是酷盖。

她的盖宝，曾经也是这样躺在她身边，唇间也许还残留着其他女人的缠绵味道，亲亲热热地搂着她说晚安。

她就像捉住爱人出轨的绝佳侦探，小心翼翼按亮盆儿的手机。酷盖发给她一句话：

“你要的宝宝椅把柄，我帮你搞到了。”

宝宝椅，仙女想起之前同她一道的勾当。又想起所有共事时收集的把柄都存在手机里，不知什么时候就被身边安睡的人偷了个干净。

已经泄露了，不如借着这个机会重新布局。

仙女轻手轻脚地下床，给酷盖发了条消息：“偷了我的东西，我完全可以告你。”

对面不回话。她又发道：“盖，你有什么想做的，我们可以一起。”

一夜情的麻烦就在于完全不知底细，她没穿拖鞋，踮着脚走到客厅里。她在茶几与地面之间的缝隙里摸出一张名片。

长安有限公司特邀顾问，盆儿。

她知道这家公司，毕业季还和酷盖相约一起去面试。后来分手了，也就无所谓了。

她之所以对这家公司印象深刻，还是因为酷盖在分手前最后一炮时告诉她的：

长安有限公司，远没有看起来那么清白。

江时开门的时候，惊蛰已经没有了前一天到驳火家的那种慌乱和狼狈。

“惊蛰？”穿着利落的白衬衣黑西装的江时对惊蛰的到来显得有些情难自控，“你.....”

我们不是分手了吗，不是你亲口说我们结束了吗？你为什么在我即将忘记你的时候又跑回来呢？  
江时的心里揪了揪，仍然让开一点位置让惊蛰进了门。

“我发现了你的姐姐未明。”虽然早就做好了充足的心理准备，惊蛰说出这句话的时候仍然显得十分力不从心，语段里甚至还带着恐惧，“就是你的姐姐，那个被......”

“你别说了。”江时抬手让惊蛰止住话头，“让她安息不好吗，为什么还要提起她？”

“不不不，江时，你一定要听我说，我看见了驳火的一些东西，我打开她手机的时候，备忘录里写着火灾那天的日期，还有一句‘不可原谅’！”

江时的眼神暗了暗，低声说了句：“我去给你倒杯水。”就留下惊蛰一个人在房内不知道如何跟她解释驳火的事情。

接过那杯温水的时候惊蛰仍然无法抑制地心头一暖，江时自己从来都喜欢喝冰水，却不忘记给她用温水护着胃。

“江时，我......”刚刚组织好的语言才说出口一个开头，惊蛰立刻感觉到乏力和晕眩。

糟糕，那杯水。

江时镇定地接住接着倒下来的软绵绵的身体，不顾那杯下了药的水泼在地上，杯子四分五裂，把人放在床上，锁上窗户和门，确认整个屋子没有地方让惊蛰逃出去之后，顺道拿走了她的手机，用惊蛰的手机拨通了一串烂熟于心的电话。

“驳火？计划提前。”

  
仙女找到宝宝椅的时候，后者正在曾经的大学校园抽烟。

“来了？”宝宝椅一改平日里的甜美模样，食指和中指夹着女士香烟，缓缓吐出一个烟圈。

“我跟你说过不要放松警惕，事情过去再久也不能说出口。”仙女皱起眉头，显得有些焦虑，“长安的事情败露了，你赶紧想想到底告诉了谁。”

宝宝椅感到莫名其妙，反问道：“我去见了盆儿，还有她朋友。”

仙女一言不发站在原地，沉默中再次回想起当年的大学校园。

那个年代，宝宝椅和长安，都是从小城里一路打拼上来的，在纨绔子弟众多的校园中并不讨好。但长安是当之无愧的领导者，漂亮，利落，有才华，在还未毕业的时候便和当时的一个大公司的继承人谈好了生意——这个继承人就是江时的姐姐未明——两个女孩一个有钱一个有才，借助未明的家族势力，长安很快就在商圈崭露头角，合作顺利进行，甚至江时的家人还想给长安牵线搭桥，把同样是名门出生的江时的青梅竹马惊蛰介绍给了长安。

事情就是出在长安和惊蛰的订婚宴上，所有人都在花园里的时候，酒店内忽然着火，未明是大火里唯一的牺牲者。

而火灾结束后，人们惊讶的发现原本是两个人合开的公司，所有权却全部转移给了长安，未明遗嘱里甚至把一切都留给了长安。这让人难以不怀疑那场大火的起因。可是火灾的时候，长安正在花园草地上亲吻惊蛰。最后查出那场火灾是电工不小心没有关好配电箱导致短路引起的火灾，电工被判死刑，搞得家破人亡。

那一场订婚最后不欢而散，长安和另外一个更值得结合的利益伙伴结婚。江时的家族式微，惊蛰也和江时产生隔阂不欢而散，转身投入仙女的怀抱。

仙女就是在惊蛰口中听到这个故事的时候，猜出了来龙去脉。于是仙女找到了宝宝椅，而宝宝椅也不是什么善茬，一不做二不休，两个人联合起来讹了长安一大笔钱，长期以这件事为把柄攫取利益，长安为了长久不得已答应了她们一次一次又一次。

但是整个故事里，所有人算计来算计去，唯独没有算准自己的内心。

宝宝椅和长安，原本可以相安无事把秘密死守到老，她们却都爱上了一个内向的女孩，木溪。

在长安对木溪的攻势之下，木溪很快沦陷，却也让宝宝椅受到冷落。终于在火灾之后，宝宝椅和长安利益交换，得到了木溪。而长安离开木溪，继续在商海中奋斗。

  
盆儿见到酷盖的时候，是在长安举办的酒会上。觥筹交错之间，两个人也交换了彼此收集到的证据。

酷盖牵起盆儿的手：“准备好了吗？让他们付出代价。”

“嗯。惊蛰，宝宝椅，长安。那场订婚宴，谁都跑不掉。”

另一边的房间前，长安刚刚拒绝了几个大胸美女的示好，扒开人群走向木溪，眼里晦暗不明的火熊熊烧了起来。

“今天我会把一切都了结，解决掉宝宝椅，我就回到你身边。”

天台上，江时将组装好的枪递给驳火，酒会的保安是一群道貌岸然的瘾君子，驳火在前几天卖给他们的货里加了点小惊喜，现在的行动似乎就如瓮中捉鳖。

“大仇得报。”驳火轻轻地说。

惊蛰从昏迷之中醒过来的时候，天已经完全黑掉了，她惊慌失措之间发现自己的手机被人收走，才发觉自己掉入的陷阱，窗户和门锁死了，她呆愣愣地坐在床上，忽然看见床头一张字条。

“惊蛰，别出门，等我回来。——江时”

仙女是在走廊拐角找到酷盖的，酷盖躲在楼梯间抽烟，仙女凑上去吻她，酷盖没有拒绝。烟的味道是冷冰冰的薄荷口味，仙女不喜欢，酷盖以前从来不抽这样的味道，她们分开这么许多年，仙女已经不够了解眼前的这个人了。

“这件事情就要结束了，你以后有什么打算？”仙女问她。

酷盖不说话，仙女觉得没意思，这个人一直都是冷冷清清的，“我们说好的，我已经帮盆儿拿到宝宝椅的把柄，等解决了长安，你离开她，回到我身边。”

“你是不是只会玩弄人心这一招，”酷盖推开仙女抱着她的手，“待在宝宝椅身边，靠着背叛和欺骗生活，如果被她知道了你的心思，你觉得她会放过你吗？”

仙女像是丝毫不在意酷盖的疏远，手指顺着她的腰际一路抚摸上对方光洁的后背。酷盖打掉了她的手，女士香烟烧到一半，她说，回去吧，别让宝宝椅找不见你。

仙女拨了拨耳边掉落的一缕头发，施施然出了楼梯间，她瞧见一个穿着长裙的女人靠在墙边，见到她甚至还颇为友好的挥了挥手。

其实不怪仙女想的太多，实在是木溪嘴里叼的那根烟长的跟酷盖刚才抽的细香烟一模一样。她看着木溪走进楼梯间，然后里面传来了轻声细语的交谈声，就像是她们都在排号等着和酷盖约会一样，只是现在木溪得到了号码牌，而她已经被宣判出局。

她从楼梯间的玻璃往里望，酷盖还是那副矜持的模样，倒是木溪把头凑了过去，从燃烧的烟卷尽头取火，酷盖偏头去躲，被她捧着脸固定在了原地，等到那边的烟着了，这才放过她，如此还不忘了直接抽走那根本来就所剩无几的烟。

“小孩子抽什么烟，记得好好读书。”

酷盖的眉头皱着，她刚想说什么，木溪就含着一口烟凑了上去，尼古丁的味道顺着气管一路浸润到肺里，呛的酷盖咳了一声。

“你什么时候动手？”木溪问。

“对谁动手？”

“当然是长安啊，装作还爱着她的这种把戏，我已经受够了。”

酷盖揽着木溪的腰把她圈在怀里亲吻，木溪的后背杠在了栏杆上，她推了推压着她的人，“我以为你至少愿意应付一下仙女才是，人家一腔真心都是为了你，你不如现在回头看看她的表情。”

“已经不能交托真心了，何必再看。”

仙女站在那扇门外，她看见从前无论如何都不愿意和她建立任何亲密关系的酷盖现在专心亲吻别人的模样，不知道自己究竟是应该感到心酸还是悲哀。她不知道酷盖心里的人是谁，但至少并不是里面这位，可不管是谁，总归不是她。所以她只能永远这么望着酷盖，看着对方身边的人来来往往，始终没有她的容身之处。

酷盖到底还是回头看了，可她没有在意孤零零站在外面的仙女，或者说她不能去在意，她凑到了木溪耳边问道：“你这么在意她的真心，那你的真心呢，你的真心给了谁？”

楼梯间里是烟草味道，木溪的神色忽然迷茫，她轻轻揉了揉酷盖的头，露出几分真心的笑，“小朋友，大人的事情你少管。”

“可你现在是在让我帮你杀人。”

“你难道是为了我才杀她的嘛，”木溪从手拿包里掏出一袋白色粉末塞进了酷盖手中，“你们查宝宝椅的事情她已经知道了，不管是为了仙女还是盆儿，你耽搁不得。”

酷盖看着大约手心一半大小的透明包装，木溪像是完全不乐意伪装一样，大咧咧就把海洛因递到了她手里。

“你从哪儿弄来的这东西？”

木溪挑了挑眉，在酷盖的左脸上亲了一口，“我说了，这是大人的事情，长安一死，江时护着惊蛰，到时候你们势必要跟宝宝椅联手，庆贺铲除共同的敌人，把这个给她下了，我就把我的身体给你，把我的心也给你，任凭你处置。”

她从来都是这样多情的模样，酷盖看着木溪的红唇，那里被很多人吻过，也吻过很多人，她听见这位姐姐如同塞壬一样的嗓音：“杀了她们，这个世界上我最爱你。”

长安是在酒会进行到一半的时候出事的。先是几声枪响，大厅正中央的那盏水晶吊灯被打的火花四溅，摇摇欲坠。彼时众人慌作一团，尤其是刚巧站在灯下的长安，玻璃窗被打的粉碎，也不知道是从哪里开的枪，绷着吊灯的最后一条金属链倏而断裂，整架黄铜灯架就直直地砸了下来，木溪使劲推了一把长安，两个人齐齐摔在地上，木溪从手腕到小臂被断裂的截面拉出一条口子，  
血流了一胳膊，皮肉外翻，疼的她脸色苍白。

长安本想跟着木溪进医护室，只是盆儿一直拉着她，说会场里都是有头有脸的人物，实在是不必要那么紧张。木溪的妆被哭花了，泪水斑驳糊了一脸，长安搂着她低声安慰，说等下应酬结束了就过去，木溪一改往日对她的态度，难得服了几分软，她拿没有受伤的那只手拉着长安，跟她说自己有多痛，长安又急又慌，只当从前木溪的那些拒绝都是在跟她闹脾气，她们毕竟在一起那么多年，在最好的年纪里，她身边的人一直都是木溪，长安也始终相信最后能和木溪走到最后的也会是自己。

木溪扶着胳膊跟在医生后面进了医务室，她全然没有刚才艳丽的模样了，头发散在肩上，很是柔弱可怜，她向宝宝椅那边望了一眼，那一眼很复杂，半是期待半是哀伤，宝宝椅端着酒杯站在人群的边缘，仙女站在边上，神色很复杂。木溪只看了那一眼，身影就消失在了走廊，宝宝椅忽然想起来溪宝儿的眼神来，也是这样无辜。她和木溪不是一直都那样疲倦的，曾经他们有快乐的时候，木溪盘腿坐在沙发上，溪宝儿就趴在她腿边，她翻着手上的旅行杂志，昂着头笑意盈盈地问：“我们明年去欧洲旅行好吗？”

她们也是有过这样的时光的，宝宝椅抬起脚步往医务室去，仙女张了张嘴，想起来木溪不久前在走廊跟她说的话，她报了地址，然后说：“其实我很好奇，有朝一日酷盖要找惊蛰报仇，以你的身份，会不会很尴尬？”

木溪的指尖在那张折的工整的纸上点了点，“惊蛰就在这里，江时给她下了药，你如果赶得及，她的命就在你手里了。不知道你是会放她一条生路呢，还是拿她的命去跟盖交换，我想你帮她报了仇，她总会愿意多看你一眼吧。”

仙女攥紧了手里的纸条问道：“你想做什么？你想要我做什么？你为什么这么做？”

“这么多问题，难怪那个臭小孩儿不喜欢你，我想让你把惊蛰带到这里来。”

“我凭什么听你的话，你就不怕我现在去告诉她们你的计划？”

木溪的脸上挂着嘲讽的笑意，她又抽了一根烟出来，仙女不知道为什么她的烟瘾这么大，她觉得她看不透眼前的这个女人，木溪低着头点火，然后才悠悠开口：“你尽管去说，看看谁会信，酷盖已经答应立刻动手，我希望你明白，我是让你把惊蛰带过来，而不是拜托你把惊蛰带过来，如果你告诉别人我的计划，我不介意向警察叔叔反应一下酷盖的情况。”

酷盖独自站在角落里，有些担忧，刚刚发生的那场意外似乎并没有影响到会场里的氛围，又或许在巨大的权利金钱倾轧下，那几声枪响就像是奶猫的哭啼，根本不足以被人放在心上。她旁边是一座大型钟表，指针来来回回摆动，滴滴答答地撞在在她心上，让她冒了一后背冷汗，她感觉木溪身为敲钟人已经敲响了第一声丧钟，丧钟为在场的每一个人而鸣。

宝宝椅进医务室的时候，医生正在给木溪处理伤口，血淋淋的皮肉，看的她心里一痛。木溪瞧见她来了，疲惫地笑了，她说，我以为你不会来看我，你不要我了。

“我没有，明明是你…”宝宝椅想解释，可她瞧着木溪现在这样虚弱的神色，又什么指责的话都说不出口了，她坐在木溪身边，木溪把头靠在她肩上说：“你是第…第二个不要我的人了，我总是怕你们不要我，长安是这样，我以为你不会，可你身边有好多人啊，她们来来往往，你每次走我都以为你不会再回来了，你爱溪宝儿比爱我多，你因为她第一次把我丢下，就再也不回来了。”

宝宝椅的心里一痛，她忽然想说溪宝儿什么的都不重要了，那边木溪还在哭，她说后来她去过那个叫盆儿的女孩子的家里一趟，她想看看宝宝椅第一个会去找的人是什么模样，但是她还在那里看到了另一个人，那个很酷的年轻女孩子，盆儿和她很亲密的模样，两个人似乎是仗着周围并没有人，肆无忌惮的聊着刚拿到手的把柄。

“你想不想知道是谁告诉盆儿的，我听见了，”木溪的手臂被纱布裹成了莲藕，她的泪沾湿了宝宝椅肩膀的衣物，“我只想和你好好在一起，我担心你会变成下一个长安，所以不要放过她们好吗，我帮你，我们以后再养一只猫，我会好好照顾它，你别出事，我求求你。”

宝宝椅似乎还有些犹豫，门外忽然又传来了同样的枪响，继而就是疯狂尖锐的尖叫，服务生跌跌撞撞地冲进来，他的面色煞白，断断续续地连比带划，“长安小姐中枪了，后来是盆儿小姐摸出了枪还击，现在人不知道躲到哪里去了。”

两个人介是愣住了，木溪飞速掩去眼底的精光，手在大腿外侧狠扭一下，一下眼底就聚起来汪汪的一包眼泪，她攥着宝宝椅的胳膊，用力地像是要把她捏碎，“椅，她们杀我，她们也是要杀我的，刚才如果不是我把长安推开，那砸死的会是我们，他们把我当成了同谋。”

宝宝椅的注意力倒是放在了盆儿的枪上，她想两个人原本达成了合作，盆儿只需要静观其变就是了，可她还是带上了配枪，她回忆起不久前长安是要跟着木溪进屋子的，也是盆拦住了她，现在看来倒不是长安那时候不方便进屋，根本就是不能进屋。或许真的像木溪说的那样，盆儿是知道一些什么的，她今天来这场鸿门宴的目的就是要联手酷盖，做最后的黄雀。

她有些坐不住了，她忽然意识到自己已经置身在危险之中，可木溪紧紧拉着她，于是她只能把自己的配枪摘下来塞进木溪手里，让木溪一步也不要踏出这件屋子，她说：“我答应你，我不会放过她们，你别怕，等一切结束了，我们再养一只猫，还喊它溪宝儿，我们就当作什么都没有发生过，我们重新开始，好吗。”

驳火知道惊蛰不见了的消息的时候，她几乎一瞬间想到了那个女孩子。她的腹部和肩膀都有枪伤，黑黑的弹孔还在往外冒着血，被外套和礼服一盖，倒是看不出来什么。她靠在仓库的纸箱边，满手都是血，她拨通了那个号码。

“是你做的？”

电话那头的人笑出了声，隐隐带着几分癫狂，她说现在的局面已经足够混乱，任何利益联盟都会因为内斗而离心，最后变成一盘散沙。

“未明，你可以报仇了。”

驳火的语气中有压制不住的怒意，“我问你为什么要动惊蛰？”

“怎么，她是你的谁吗，还动不得了？”

驳火的语气低了下来，她在对方面前总是没有什么底气的，她想起当年第一次遇到木溪，甚至要比长安还早，那时候木溪是会笑的，总是围在她身边，一天到晚有说不完的话。驳火就看她的小女孩儿模样，怎么看都不会厌烦，她说等毕业了就跟木家商量婚事。那时候的木溪根本没有想过有一天驳火会死在一场火灾里，最后被拉出来一个明眼人都知道是替罪羊的人，木溪曾经去监狱里探望过那个男人，他说他是无辜的，他还有个妹妹，希望木溪能够照顾她，木溪找到酷盖的时候酷盖正被一群小混混打，木溪拿着包把那些年纪还小就知道胡作非为的男生赶跑后，将跪坐在地上的盖抱进怀里，她说你好好长大，我们一起报仇。

“我以为你死了，为了给你的事情找出真相，我赔上了一辈子周旋在那两个人中间，你来找我的时候你说你有爆炸案的线索，我和你上床，你说你叫驳火，我就很奇怪，后来我明白了，原来你真的是她，你和我做的时候，你不会觉得恶心吗，看我躺在你身下，你很享受这种感受吗？”

“你既然回来了，为什么不告诉我，还是你觉得我和长安在一起，已经不可信了？”

驳火用手抹了把伤口流下来的血，湿乎乎地粘了一手，满是鲜血的手差点拿不住手机：“我现在这样跟死又有什么区别呢？未明已经死了，我没有骗你。”

木溪靠在窗边，手里握着宝宝椅留给她的枪，只觉得无比的疲惫。这种疲惫感从她知道驳火就是曾经的爱人的第一天开始就在心头挥之不去，不过就像那些人都和自己说过的话一样，一切就快要结束了，结束在今天。

“火火，”这是她在知道驳火的真实身份后第一次喊了这个名字，“我累了。”

“可以收网了。”

“不用你提醒，搅乱一池清水，然后我们浑水摸鱼，这不是我们一开始就说好的？”小营擦了擦自己的警员配枪，摸出一部插着太空卡的手机扔给对方，“是你打电话，还是我来？”

宴会厅里的水晶吊灯已经被人清开，刚才的火并太过激烈，宾客四散奔逃做鸟兽散，地上已经开始发乌的血迹说明了先前交火的痕迹。大厅里现下空无一人，透着些死寂一样的可怕。宝宝椅走到窗边朝外看，从窗外射中吊灯的子弹将玻璃窗击个粉碎，相隔六百米的一处楼顶是架设狙击枪的好位置。她心下有了些判断。

惊蛰被破门而入的仙女劫走的时候心里一阵发凉，她预感到今天像是要发生些什么大事，而这件大事与江时有关，可能也会与驳火有关。

“我没想到，最后来这儿的竟然会是你。”惊蛰的心情反而平静下来，“如果你是来杀我的，那请你快点动手。”

“为什么你会觉得我要来杀你？”仙女笑了，和以前很多次并不一样，她这回的笑并不带温度。

“是我欠你，但你要知道，其他人其他事，和你没有关系的，你最好不要动念头。”

“你都不好奇，是谁告诉我你在这儿？”仙女走到惊蛰旁边，她温柔地帮惊蛰理了理额前的碎发，“你也不好奇，我为什么要找过来？”

“有人给了我你的地址，因为你是我们共同的筹码。惊蛰，马上就要见到你心心念念的江时了，告诉我，你开心吗？”仙女掐住惊蛰的下巴，她眼睛里带着点疯狂和绝望，“可惜，也许你们只能挑一块漂亮点的墓碑一起躺进去了。今天过后，江时和你都不会再存在在这个世界上。”

带着惊蛰的车飞奔在马路上，连冲了好几个红灯的仙女似乎是非常急切。留给她的时间不多，她要立刻赶回会场才能赶在江时动手之前保住盖。

车被撞到路边栏杆的时候仙女被撞在方向盘上，安全气囊弹出来撞得她头脑发晕。另一辆车从路口冲出来，撞在了她驾驶座这边的车门上。她模糊的意识间看见一个人影打开副驾驶的车门，惊蛰被那人拖走，她下意识要去拦住，但剧痛的左臂刺激麻痹了她的大脑，破碎的玻璃刺穿了她的肩膀，失血过多中她陷入了黑暗。

小营在仓库里找到驳火的时候，女孩只剩了一口气，她腹部枪伤伤势太重，粘稠的血液带着腥气不断向外涌出。

“来啦。”驳火强撑着自己坐起来，她脸色灰白，透着些并不好的征兆出来，“还算没来迟，对吗？”

“抓我归案，够买你几级警衔，营督察？不，我应该要问问，一开始和长安合谋抓那个替死鬼进监狱的时候，你是不是就已经想好了，浑水摸鱼，这是第几回了？”

“合谋？”

小营转身，她看见背后的宝宝椅。驳火笑着虚弱地鼓了鼓掌，她嘴里渗出些血：“你看，竟然还有被你骗过的人，椅，你以为自己很聪明是吗，知道这些年一直被人骗得团团转，开心吗？”

“她说的，是不是真的。”

“你不信我吗？”

“我问你，她说的是不是真的！我要你亲口对我说！”宝宝椅越说越激动，她抓住小营的领子，把人抵在货柜上，“我听你的话，我这么多年藏在外头，我用线人的身份帮你做着卧底的事，你就是这么对我的？”

“那你呢？你以为你就很清白？”小营被她戳中痛处，她看着曾经那张说过只爱她的脸，“你这些年的卧底生涯愉快吗，拿捏着长安的把柄，讹了她那么多钱，最后竟然为了个女人洗手不干了？你以为你还摘的干净吗，事情一旦败露，你以为你还能安心回警队，做一个不干不净的黑警吗？”

“椅，你信我，我已经给你找好了替死鬼。今天过后，你可以和我一起回警队，你不用再当一个东躲西藏的卧底。我们还可以在一起。”小营推开愣在当场的宝宝椅，用随身的手铐铐住驳火，“救护车一会儿就来，我会救你一命，但既然你已经是个要死的人，有些事最好不要多嘴。”

“不然祸及池鱼也未可知。”

她把驳火的枪递进宝宝椅手里，后者瑟缩了一下没有接，被小营强行塞给自己。“你说的池鱼，没有溪溪是不是？”宝宝椅问她，“小营，你答应过我不会对溪溪做什么的，对不对？”

“我可从没答应过。”

长安被盆儿带去二楼的房间，她大腿中弹，流了不少血。盆儿翻找到了一个急救包，但弹壳必须去医院才能取出，她只能先用纱布和医用棉止血。

“诶，别演了，你不累，我看着也挺累的，你说是不是？”长安坐在床边，她看着自己的顾问，眼神说不上是嘲讽还是冷淡。

盆儿拿着纱布的手一抖：“你在说什么，我听不懂。”

“顾问觊觎更高的位置，贪恋权力金钱，人之常情，但手段和野心要匹配，你懂吗？”长安抱着的后脑勺，贴到盆儿耳边说，“你和盖的事，真当我不知道？我当年有本事害死未明，现在也不会把自己置于和她一样的境地。”

“你就不怕现在告诉我，我立刻杀了你？”

“来不及了，你猜猜看，惊蛰现在在谁手上呢？”

长安满脸的志在必得：“当然，惊蛰对你而言可有可无，但我想对盖不一样吧，特别是，她现在和仙女在一起。”

“相信我，这么多年，我见过太多为女人反目或者放弃目的的事了。软弱，还盲目，自以为抱着爱情就能天荒地老了是吗？愚蠢。”长安的手一路向下滑过盆儿的背，往下摸到了她别在腰间的枪，“如果盖知道，仙女在接惊蛰的路上出了事，而这一切和你有关，你猜她会对你怎么样？”

“胡扯！我根本不知道这件事，我……”盆儿突然反应过来，她不可置信地看着长安，“你要做些什么？你还能做些什么？”

“本来我什么也不打算做啊，但我喜欢的人偏偏要多带一个人来参加派对，我只好帮她料理干净首尾，让她玩得开心。”长安捻了捻自己新做的长指甲，她心情并没有因为大腿上还在呼呼冒血的伤口受影响，反而一副无所谓的样子。

江时在楼梯拐角碰见了小营和宝宝椅，她把自己的枪藏了起来：“你们有看见长安吗，她现在很危险。”

“别装了，惊蛰在我们这儿。”小营看着江时，她笑得人畜无害，仿佛在说惊蛰晚上要去和她一起看电影一样轻松，“你姐姐被我铐在仓库里，我给你机会去救她，毕竟救护车就快来了，不是她被抓，就是你，总得有一个。”

“你把惊蛰和驳火怎么样了？”

“别着急，你猜猜一直不见人影的仙女在哪里？”小营眨眨眼睛，她脸上是粹了毒的笑，“要怪只能怪她太聪明，派去的人被她看出了马脚，偏要自己去。只可惜，她派去的人原本也是要把惊蛰带来会场的，可换成她自己去，她就来不了了。”

“你现在有三选一的机会，是救驳火和惊蛰，把你自己搭进去，还是你带着惊蛰走，让驳火被抓，又或者……你愿意舍弃惊蛰？”

小营把手铐的钥匙放在江时手上，她低头看了看表：“我希望能在救护车来之前得到你的答案。”

“你到底是谁，你想要干什么？”惊蛰被横放在后排车厢里，一个戴着鸭舌帽的男人在开车，她从后视镜里看到一双眼睛，她说不出在哪见过，但感觉很不好。

“喂，人已经在我手上了，值多少钱？”他单手开车打电话，电话那头是个女人的声音，但惊蛰听不清楚，“我只负责把人给你带来，至于你有没有本事拿到这个筹码，还得看你自己。”

他挂了第一个电话，又立刻接了一个，他脸色好像有些不耐烦，接了电话以后就敷衍着：“惊蛰接到了，仙女？撞没撞死我怎么知道，你自己想怎么收拾吧，太麻烦了这个女人……”

他顺着倒后镜看了一眼惊蛰，其实他只是在看后车玻璃外的路况，但惊蛰觉得那眼神是冲着自己的：“看不出来你还挺抢手的嘛，你最好祈祷那女人真愿意为了你出那么多钱。”

盖躲在角落听见了小营和江时的对话，她兜里还揣着要下给宝宝椅的毒品。她当然也把仙女出事的事情听了个大概，她从火并以后就再没看见过盆儿，现在只剩她一个人，本来就已经心中打鼓，这下心思全跑到仙女那里去，根本没有心思再去对付长安或者宝宝椅。

“椅，你们把仙女怎么样了？”

“不是我们怎么样了她，或许你该去问问木溪，为什么要告诉仙女，惊蛰的地址。”小营用枪指着盖，她语气严肃，“如果不是我警队的下属去救惊蛰，你以为现在她们两个会怎样，仙女已经躺在抢救室里了，我劝你还是别受人唆摆。”

小营拉着宝宝椅走出楼梯间，后者还陷在极大的震惊里。“木溪想害的人是谁？她一面告诉我仙女和盆儿还有盖的事，一面又告诉仙女去劫持惊蛰，她到底想干什么？”宝宝椅拉住小营，她终于从小营刚才对盖的话里悟出些潜台词来，“你到底知道什么，你为什么好像什么都知道？”

“回来了？”木溪坐在病床边，她攥紧了宝宝椅留给她的手枪。

“是啊，我回来了。长安应该和盆儿在一起吧，我刚刚遇见了宝宝椅。”

“那你杀了她了吗？”

“你渴吗，先喝口水吧，我们慢慢说。”盖走到桌边，给木溪倒了杯水，她对着水杯出了会儿神，这才走到床边递给木溪，“你知道仙女出事了吗？”

木溪握住杯子的手一顿，她稳住心神：“仙女？是刚才的火并受伤了吗？”

“是你告诉仙女去劫持惊蛰是吗？你为什么要这么做？”盖的眼睛里仿佛有泪花，她不动声色地把手覆在木溪握着枪的手上，“你到底是为什么要让我去除掉长安和椅，牵扯一个无关的人进来，你很开心吗？”

“我以为你并不在意她。”

“我让你以为不在意她，她就已经在抢救室里了。如果我表现出来我在意她，你是不是要直接让她去送死？”盖情绪突然激动起来，她本来想装成不在意，让仙女离这个漩涡越远越好，却不想被别人利用，“长安我本来就要除掉她，答应你不过是顺水推舟，椅我没有想过要对付她，但为了让你信任我，我也答应了你会对她下手。但你为什么还是不肯放过仙女？”

“你怕了是吗，不敢喝水，怕我下毒害你吗？”盖眼眶通红，她像是困兽，喉咙里发出些嘶嘶声，下一秒就要撕破木溪的喉咙。

可是她没有。

“我把药下给自己了。仙女的命是我欠她的，但你救过我，我不能对你下手，我只能把我自己赔给她。”

盖倒在木溪怀里：“木溪，我想知道，你究竟是有没有心的？”

木溪把盖放在病床上，给这个被她救下来的妹妹盖好被子，最后亲了一下她的额头。

“你真是金盆洗手几年，人也变单纯了，椅，是你真的不知道，还是你不想知道？”小营凑上去想吻住宝宝椅，但被后者避开，她并不介意，自顾自解释，“你知道当年的纵火案为什么会那么容易被压下去，你以为长安真的手眼通天？是我，和长安联手，帮她坐实了替死鬼的身份。”

“你是说，当年的纵火案，你也是主谋？”宝宝椅怎么都没想到，她算计来算计去，最后竟然一直用着自己当时深爱着的人的把柄去威胁另一个人。

“为什么要骗我？看我在长安身边做卧底，你很开心吗？”

“如果我不这么做，上面只会给我施压，长安这件事并非没有破绽，上面始终在怀疑她，我只能放你去当卧底，因为我只相信你，你懂吗？”小营把手放在宝宝椅肩膀上，她眼睛里的火仿佛要灼伤宝宝椅，“今天我要做的，就是如法炮制，我能成功一次，就有信心再给你找一只替罪羊，以后不会有人知道你做了什么，你可以光明正大地回到警队，陪着我。”

“只要你陪着我，什么我都可以做。”

“到了，现在就看来接你的是谁了。”

“阿海，人呢？”小营看到是他的车，毫无防备地走过去，结果却被长安拿枪指住了脑袋。她下意识举起双手，她希望站在不远处的宝宝椅能有多远跑多远，深知上当的小营不希望再把她搭进来。

“我来的路上看见救护车了，你不好奇发生了什么吗？”海哥好整以暇地靠在车门边，他带着些得逞的微笑，看得小营咬碎一口银牙，“驳火被抬上救护车了，我看着像是流了好多血，也不知道还有没有救，但可笑的是，被带走的，竟然是江时。”

“姐妹残杀的戏码，多有意思啊？是不是，长安？”

“姐妹？什么姐妹？驳火和江时吗？”

海哥的表情突然变得有趣起来，他来回在长安和小营两个人身上打量，最后问小营：“你没有告诉她？你竟然没告诉她驳火和江时是亲姐妹，驳火就是本应该被她害死的未明？”

“你不是和我保证过，未明已经死了吗？你说你下手不会有纰漏，为什么他要说驳火是未明？”

纵火案不是长安亲自动的手，她那时和车里的惊蛰在一起，没有作案时间。但小营作为当年纵火案的另一知情人，她才是把未明困在房里任她被火烧死却不加施救的实际执行者。事实上，如果不是因为在酒吧里陪仙女喝酒的时候看见和惊蛰接吻的驳火，她也不会起疑。她在宝宝椅那儿听过太多这个名字，并且奇怪的是，她和当年纵火案有关的人或多或少都有联系。木溪、惊蛰，这大概率不是巧合，她偷偷跟着这人到酒吧后巷，两人在简陋的环境里发生了些事情，事后她带着从驳火身上扯下的一根头发回了警局，这才终于从DNA鉴定中确认了她就是当年的未明。

“行了，你们俩的事，你们自己算，答应我的钱给我，我立刻走人。”

“先前答应给你钱，是因为我要留着这女人来威胁驳火和江时。”长安看了一眼躺在后车厢的惊蛰，她身上也受了些伤，应该是车祸时造成的，“既然你自己都说了，他们两个已经没有威胁我的可能性，那么当然让你们永远闭嘴，才是最好的选择。”

“盆儿被我打晕了反锁在楼上，木溪手受了伤在医务室，只要把你们做掉，再陷害给你们的那个小卧底宝宝椅，我就可以带着木溪远走高飞。”

“我的目标，从来就是你们几个。”

砰地一声枪响，长安左肩中弹，她被突如其来的伤口和冲击力震得向后一仰。小营抓住机会，抬脚在长安的大腿伤口上又狠狠踢了一脚，把她撂翻在地。小营夺了枪，反过来对着刚才射击的方向，木溪拿枪指着宝宝椅的脑袋。

海哥来回看了看几方对峙的局势，明白收钱已经是没可能的事，拉开车门就想要上车开走逃命。他没有注意到后座上的惊蛰爬起身来，女孩摸出警员车上的防爆武器来，狠狠砸在海哥的后脑勺上。血溅了从没经历过这些的惊蛰一脸，她木木地摸了摸自己脸上湿热的液体，指尖上一片红色触目惊心。女孩捂着脸，失声尖叫起来。

“想让宝宝椅活着，我看营警官还是识相一点的好。毕竟你也不想像你的警队朋友一样，被一个精神受刺激的女孩失手枪杀，是不是？”宝宝椅在木溪臂弯里挣扎了一下，她看见小营放下枪，举起双手。

“那男的现在不死，一会儿我也会杀了他，不如我们来做笔交易。”小营瞥了一眼倒地的长安，“你要什么，我都可以帮你做到。要长安的命吗，没问题，我可以伪装成是惊蛰防卫过当，她只要装作自己精神受创，不会吃太多苦头。或者是要驳火平安，也没问题，江时已经帮她顶了罪，她只要能从手术台上下来，你们当然可以双宿双栖。”

“但你得把属于我的人还给我，这很公平，对吧？”

“如果说在知道驳火就是未明之前，我还想要为她报仇，现在我只觉得自己可悲。”木溪的声音颤抖着，她几乎是在崩溃的边缘，“我的一生到现在就是个笑话，我想杀的人没有死，我想帮她报仇的那个人还活着，我就活在仇恨里被这几个女人当做筹码一样推来让去。”

“既然我已经什么都不想要了，那我想要你们，都和我一起死。”

她说完这句话并没有给小营反应的时间，举枪的瞬间却被二楼盆儿破窗的声音打断，头上还流着血的盆儿举着手枪对准了宝宝椅，却被反应过来的小营推开，一枪打中了小营的胸口。

宝宝椅挣脱出木溪的控制把小营搂在怀里，胸口的血洞正在昭示着她生命的流逝：“我本来以为，解决了海哥，把所有事情推到他和长安联手的头上，就可以换回你回到我身边……现在看起来好像是不行了，但你能不能告诉我，你是不是还有一点爱我？”

“小营你不许睡，我喜欢你听见了吗，你看看我，你别睡……”

“来不及了，她死了，你也得上路了。”

“所以你来的目的是什么？”仙女车祸后余生，终于在半个月的卧床后苏醒过来，她没想到，见到的第一个人是木溪。女人很平静地坐在她床边，动手给她削了个苹果。

“长安杀了宝宝椅，她已经被盆儿报警喊来的警察带走了。盆儿接管了长安的公司，现在正在着手恢复经营。”木溪把苹果递到仙女嘴边，“这就是故事的结局了，满意吗？”

仙女没理会那嘴边的苹果，她一瞬不瞬地看着木溪，心里有了些猜测：“最后那一枪，不是长安开的，是不是？是你，还是盆儿？”

“不要做没有根据的猜测，你们这些小孩儿，真是太幼稚了。”木溪见仙女不肯吃自己递过去的苹果，随手把削好的苹果放在了桌上，“如果是盆儿开枪，我怎么能让长安心甘情愿地顶罪呢？”

“我没有在为谁复仇，从头到尾，我只为自己复仇。盆儿为什么能出现的那么及时，她也不是要杀宝宝椅，她就是为了帮我除掉营仔。”木溪平静地和仙女解释，仿佛是在讲个故事，“盖给自己下毒以后，我就去找盆儿，我告诉她要是还想要长安的公司，就要跟我合作。只有除掉现场所有除了长安以外的知情人，计划才能顺利实施下去。”

“惊蛰神智不清，她说的话不被采信所以被我放过一命，宝宝椅是我开的枪没错，因为我要引长安做我的替罪羊，而她确实上钩了。至于你……”

“谢谢你来得及时，至少让我去陪盖之前告诉了我事情的全貌。”仙女突然笑起来，她没有了恐惧，想到盖的脸，她突然觉得死亡也并不算可怕。

“不客气。”

END


End file.
